29 Days: A Hot Night
by Ribke D'Crazy
Summary: It's a very hot night. Kanda enter's a certain Moyashi's room to find him shirtless in his bed. Will some intense feeling stir? If there's any child with ye, please get em out of da room.


**A/N:** Weird title, huh?

**Disclaimer:** Disclaiming =P

**29 Days: A Hot Night**

Kanda was walking through the Dark Order's corridors with a distant look. He wasn't really paying any attention. He just couldn't get the memories from that night out of his head… That hot night with a certain Moyashi… Yeah he remembered so well.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_It was 10:00 in the night. Kanda and Allen had been sent to the North American branch to retrieve a shard of Innocence, but somehow it seemed like it was moving. They ended following it to the South until they were almost sure they were not even in the same country anymore._

_It was so hot that night, he was almost sure they were at least 40ºC! So he was not wearing his coat or even his shirt. He was walking through the corridors, he needed to find the Moyashi, it was very important. He opened the door to the Moyashi's room and there he was, lying on his bed, sleeping... shirtless as well. Kanda couldn't help but contemplate him for a minute. The Moyashi's peacefully sleeping face, his semi-naked body sprawled on the bed over the sheets… It made him feel so… Made him feel so… so- _

_"WAKE UP, YOU FUCKING MOYASHI!" he yelled while throwing a bucket full of water (not cold obviously, how could there be any cold water with this darned temperature?) over him; looking at Allen so comfortable made him feel angrier than he was a minute ago. Allen woke up yelping and screaming weird stuff. After he had calmed down a bit he looked at Kanda with a shocked look on his face._

_Kanda then proceeded to take Timcampy from his pocket… Which was kind of weird considering Tim was currently his 'big self'… I mean, how the hell could he even fit in his pocket? "YOUR FUCKING GOLEM RUINED MY CEILING FAN!" he yelled angry beyond reason._

_"What?" asked Allen who was still a bit shocked. Kanda then looked at the ceiling and saw that Allen's ceiling fan was still working perfectly. _

_"NOW YOU HAVE TO REST IN THE ROOM WITOUT THE FAN, YOU HEAR ME?" Allen couldn't even start making his response when Kanda grabbed him and threw him to the corridor. Then he proceeded to throw all of Allen's stuff, Tim included, to the corridor as well, not caring if it fell over his fellow exorcist._

_Allen just lay in the floor for two whole minutes. "… What the hell?"_

_**END FLASBACK! =P**_

Yeah, that night he had felt angry beyond any reason, and the heat was not helping his temper at all. In the end, the ceiling fan in the Moyashi's room stopped working too, and he had to endure the extreme heat the whole night. He was so angry about that, he still felt an enormous grudge against that stupid Moyashi… Oh, but he would pay… He would soooo pay… His plan was already in motion. It was just a matter of time before Komui made it to his office and saw the carpet on his desk. He would find lots of incriminating (though completely fake) evidence of the Moyashi and Leenalee's little 'relationship'.

Of course, that was all a lie… well as far as he knew (he didn't give a damn about anybody's romantic life). But the Moyashi would suffer nonetheless. He just smirked evilly and kept walking cheerfully (or as cheerfully as Kanda walks anyways) to the cafeteria where he enjoyed his delicious meal of soba, soba and more soba. The glee intensified when he heard the fruits of his work: big explosions and Moyashi's cries over Komui's crazy yells… Oh, sweet chaos.

**THE EEEND! XP**

Miaw

A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, EHEHEHEHE, HIHIHIHI, HOHOHOHO *coughs violently for like ten whole minutes* *just holding aching stomach for three seconds before going back to laughing maniacally*.

Hehehe, well, what can I say? I said a hot night but I never specified, did I? The answer to the question: Nope =P

And happy Fools Day…! Of course like 29 days later (hence the title), but I wasn't really able to upload anything until today.


End file.
